


god of lies

by daizaidei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizaidei/pseuds/daizaidei
Summary: "Sorry, she's taken,"Loki Laufeyson/ReaderAlso on Tumblr under gaurdiansofasgard!





	god of lies

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Another fic! This time it’s a tad bit better then the last one. The concept is a bit overdone but oh well, it’s the most inspiration and motivation I’ve felt to write in a while. Hope you enjoyed!

The music pounded through your ear as you sat down in the crowded bar your friends had dragged you to. You were sitting at the bar with your boyfriend by your side. The two of you were chatting away with your drinks just a few minutes before, but now it was utter silence between you two. He kept looking back over his shoulder, and you could feel eyes on your back.

“Loki, honey, what’s wrong?” You asked, tired of the silence and the worried look on your boyfriend’s face.

“That guy over there,” Loki replied, looking behind his shoulder again. You followed his gaze to a tall buff guy with a drink in hand. He was looking right at you. 

The man smirked and walked over to the two of you. He stood by your side (the one Loki wasn’t occupying) and leaned over the bar.

“Hey gorgeous,” He said, slurring on his words.

“You’re drunk, go home,” You said harshly.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

“Why don’t you leave me alone?”

“Oh come on, can I at least buy you a drink?”

“Sorry, she’s taken,” Loki interjected. You smiled with fake innocence.

“By you? You’re so... tiny,” He commented.

“Sorry, but he’s a god and he almost took over of New York City so I’d leave us alone if you want your life,”

The man shook his head at your comment and sauntered off to the next girl he spotted. You sighed and turned back to Loki.

“Thank you,”

“Of course, love,”

“Were you jealous?” You asked, a playful grin on your face.

Loki blushed, “No,”

“You can’t lie to me,”

“I’m the god of lies, Y/N,”

“But I know your tricks,”

“Shut up,”

You smiled and put your head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of yours. The two of you sat there for a minute before Loki pulled his head up.

“Shall we go back home?” He asked, standing up and holding out a hand for you to take.

“Yeah, I think the others already left anyways,” You replied and took his hand before jumping down from the barstool.

The two of you walked out of the bar hand in hand and hailed a taxi.

“Loookiiiii, come cuddleeeee,” You whined. You were currently laying in your bed while Loki was sitting at the desk in your shared room at Stark Tower. Tony, being a childhood friend of yours, let it slide -- not after a lecture, though -- that your boyfriend would stay with you in the tower. Loki was scribbling in a journal, something his therapist told him to do everyday.

“One minute, Y/N, I need to finish my entry,” He said, writing one last sentence before closing the journal and putting it into the drawer under the desk. He stood up and walked over to your shared bed, laying down slowly.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and you snuggled into his grasp.

“I love you,” You whispered as the two of you cuddled.

“I love you too, Y/N,” He replied.


End file.
